Perfect
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: A short story about how Josh and Andy spend the rest of their prom night. Picks up right where Josh and Andy left off in “I’ve Had The Time Of My Life.”


**Title:** Perfect

**Rating:** T 

**Disclaimer:** Kyle XY and its affiliated characters unfortunately do not belong to me. I only "borrow" them to de-stress and procrastinate. 

**Summary:** A short story about how Josh and Andy spend the rest of their prom night. Picks up right where Josh and Andy left off in "I've Had The Time Of My Life."

**Spoilers:** Obvious spoilers for "I've Had The Time Of My Life."

"Triple chocolate sundaes and me kicking your ass yet again in G-Force extreme."

"Really?"

She reached out and tugged on the lapel of his tux, pulling him towards her.

"Really."

He leaned in kissing her again. She put her hand at the back of his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. 

"So…ah…what are we waiting for?" Josh asked.

She smiled as he reached for her hand and they began to walk back to the gym together. Josh saw Lori talking to Hilary across the room.

"Stay here. I'm going to go say goodbye to Lori," Josh said.

"Hurry back," Andy replied, winking.

He kissed her cheek and headed across the gym. "Andy and I are heading out," he stated as he walked up behind Lori. 

"I've got some single guys to check out," Hilary said. "I'll catch you later." 

She walked away, leaving Lori and Josh alone. 

"We'll have the limo drop us off and then swing back to get you guys," Josh explained.

"Okay. Have fun," she replied.

"See ya." He turned and began to head off in Andy's direction. 

"Josh." He swung back around. "Just…be careful."

"Yeah, you too. I gotta go, Andy's waiting."

She nodded as he turned around. Andy was waiting for him by the door. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She looked so unbelievably perfect. He couldn't have imagined a better night, but there was on more thing he had to do before they could start the next portion of their evening. 

"Thanks Lori," he said, turning back around.

"For what?"

"For everything. For helping Andy get ready and..."

"She told you about that, huh?"

"Yeah. She explained the whole vampire clown whore look."

Lori laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty bad. That girl might not know how to put on eye shadow, but she's pretty amazing. You're lucky to have her."

"I know."

"And she's lucky to have you."

"I know." He smiled. "But anyway, thanks for…you know…being my big sister."

"Is this when we're supposed to hug because we just had a touching brother sister moment?"

"How about we skip the hug and keep the touching brother sister moment to ourselves?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"So I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

He walked over to Andy and put his arm out.

"Shall we?" He asked.

She looped her arm through his and they walked out together. The entire night he had been nervous about the 'after prom festivities,' but he wasn't nervous anymore. Now he could just enjoy being with her without the pressure.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as they walked hand in hand towards the limo. Josh opened the door for her and she slipped inside.

"How good you look in yellow," he answered, climbing in beside her. "What are you thinking about?"

"How good it's going to feel when I kick your ass."

They both smiled as the limo pulled away.

"So, your house or mine?" He asked.

"Mine. The media rooms all ready and my moms aren't home so they'll be no one around to bother us." She ran her hand along his arm.

"Can't resist that," Josh replied. He leaned forward and told the driver where to go.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, sitting side by side, their arms wrapped around each other. Andy nuzzled her head against Josh's neck, breathing in his familiar scent. She sighed a sigh of contentment as she interlocked her fingers with his.

Minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of Andy's house. Josh opened the door and helped her out. They walked up the front path. Andy dug through her small purse and finally found her keys at the bottom. She opened the front door and led the way inside. 

"So, where are your moms?" Josh asked, closing the door behind him.

"They're out having a romantic evening of their own," she answered, dropping her purse and keys on the table in the hallway. She flicked on the hall light. It turned on, but then fizzled out.

"The bulb must have burnt out," Josh commented.

Andy shrugged. "I'll fix it later." She headed in the direction of the media room, walking slowly down the dark hallway.

"So, we have the whole house to ourselves?" Josh asked, looking around as if to make sure it was true.

"For now."

Andy stopped halfway down the hallway in the doorway of the media room. She flicked on the light, glad that this time it stayed on. "I'm going to go change, but you make yourself at home. The ice creams in the…" she paused when she noticed that he was staring at her. He was standing completely still, and just staring straight into her eyes. "What? Did my mascara run or something?" She was beginning to feel self-conscious. "Josh, what?"

"You look beautiful," he stated, unable to take his eyes off her. Standing in the doorway, she was illuminated by the light from the media room. It looked like she was glowing.

"I…what?" She stuttered. His eyes were piercing, but she was unable to look away. She felt like he had never really looked at her like that before. It was as if he could somehow see right through her eyes into her soul.

He began to walk towards her slowly, never breaking their gaze.

"You're beautiful," he repeated.

A shiver went down her spine. He was looking at her with such intensity, she felt like she would melt right there at his feet.

"No one's ever said that to me before," she said almost in a whisper.

"I must have told you that before," he replied, still moving closer.

She shook her head. "No. Hot and occasionally sexy, but never beautiful."

Her skin began to tingle as his fingertips grazed her cheeks.

"Then I must be the stupidest guy on earth," Josh said. He ran his hands down her bare arms and settled them at her waist. "Because that's what I think every time I see you."

His lips were pressed against hers before she even had the chance to respond. He kissed her hungrily and she reciprocated with even more hunger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her back hit the wall.

"Wow," she whispered when they were both forced to come up for air. 

"I second that," Josh said. "I'll ah…let you change."

"On second that, maybe I'll stay in the dress. It seems to get a good reaction," Andy said, smiling. 

"I know another thing that will get a good reaction," Josh stated.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Triple chocolate sundaes."

She rolled her eyes. "Men. All you think about is food."

"And don't forget video games."

"Come on," she said, rolling her eyes and tugging on his sleeve.

Two hours later, Josh threw his hands up in the air. Andy had successfully beaten him for the fourth time.

"Told you I'd kick your ass," Andy said, leaning back against the couch.

"But that totally wasn't fair," Josh replied, sitting back next to her. They were sitting so close their shoulders touched. As he dropped his controller in his lap and put his arm around Andy's shoulder, he propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of them, kicking his empty ice cream bowl aside.

"How was that not fair?" Andy asked.

Josh looked over at her and then down at her chest. She pulled on the straps of her dress, covering herself up a little more. She smiled to herself, but didn't let Josh see. She had specifically picked the low-cut, yellow dress because she knew Josh would love it. She wanted to make sure it would be a dress he'd remember because it would be a long time before she was in another one.

"See. Not fair," he stated.

"Most guys wouldn't be complaining," Andy remarked.

"I never said I was complaining. I just said it wasn't fair. Especially since when you're busy concentrating on shooting my guy to death, you lean forward and I can see…"

She hit him on the shoulder.

"You're a pig, you know that?"

He smiled. "But I'm your pig. Now come on, let's play."

He took his feet off the coffee table and sat straight up, ready with his controller. Andy looked at the controller she had in her own lap and then over at Josh.

"I thought you were going to give me one more change to try and kick your ass," Josh said, noticing that she wasn't getting ready to play.

"Trust me, no matter how many chances you get, that'll never happen."

Andy sat up and turned her body towards his. She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Uh-oh, that's your serious face." He put his controller down. "Did I do something wrong?" She didn't respond. "I was just joking about the whole seeing down your dress thing." He began to ramble. "I mean, I could see down your dress sort of, but I totally respect you and your boobs and…"

She liked watching him squirm. "Josh, stop. It's not that."

"Oh. Then what is it?"

"What made you think I wasn't a virgin?"

"What?"

"When we were talking about sex, or better yet, not having sex, you were surprised that I was a virgin. Why?"

He shrugged. "I just always assumed you were more…"

"More what?"

"Experienced than me," he finally answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. You just always seem to know what you want and you're not afraid to just…let go and…" he was rambling again. "And there was that comment you made."

"What comment?"

"The first time we were making out you said, and I quote, go where few men have gone before. And, if I'm remembering correctly, that was in reference to me feeling you up. That kind of made me think that that wasn't your first time."

"Well, it was."

"Was what?"

"My first time letting someone get that far. I never let anyone…feel me up before. I never wanted to get that far with anyone else. And maybe it was too soon for us. And maybe it never would have happened like that if I hadn't been starting chemo and maybe I wouldn't have said what I said if I hadn't felt desperate just to have you near me because I was afraid that I would never see you again. But, Josh, I wanted it to be you. And I want it to be you…when we're ready."

"So, are you telling me that you have thought about us having sex?" He had the typical smirk on his face he got when he was trying to be sarcastic and cute all at the same time.

"Apparently not as much as you've thought about it," she retorted, smiling.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for having an active imagination."

For the second time that night, she hit him on the shoulder.

"You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?"

"Well, if it makes it better, I had never been that far, either. And I want it to be you, too…when we're ready."

"I thought about it, you know."

"What?"

"Sex. After the prom."

"I thought you said losing your virginity on prom night…"

"Would be the most cliché of all things cliché? It would have been, but it still crossed my mind."

"Did you change your mind because your moms gave you an awkward condom speech too?"

She laughed. "No, but as I was getting ready, I looked in the mirror and I realized that I wanted you to see me for me. I wanted to just be with you without complication."

"What do you mean?"

"So much of our relationship has been built around my cancer, but I want to give us a chance to have a relationship without cancer. I want us to enjoy being together without worrying about whether I have a fever or whether or not I have chemo coming up. It feels like we get to start all over again and that's enough change for now. We don't need sex to change it even more."

"That's what my dad said."

"He said that my cancer was enough change for now and that…"

"No, but he did say that sex would change our relationship forever."

"And it will…someday." She inched towards him. He cupped her face with his hand, sliding his thumb over her cheek. "And until then," she leaned towards him, "we can always practice making out."

Their lips met, their limbs intertwining. Pushing the controllers out of the way, Josh lifted her onto his lap. His hands roamed her back while hers ran through his hair.

"I should go," he whispered. "My parents are probably up waiting…"

"To hear if you became a man or not?"

"Something like that."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked as she slid off his lap.

"Will you still be wearing that dress?"

"No and don't count on ever seeing me in a dress again."

"Oh come on, there's always next year."

She raised her eyebrow. "Next year?"

"After all, this wasn't even our prom. We've still got one more to go." He leaned over to kiss her. "So you better start searching for your next smoking hot prom dress." He kissed her again and stood. 

"How exactly do you plan on getting home? The limo's gone."

"I'll walk."

"Or you could wait for my moms to come home and they'll take you home later," she said, pulling on the tails of his jacket.

"As appealing as that sounds, I should go." 

He reached out for her hand and he helped pull her to her feet. Grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch, he put it on. They walked out of the room and down the dark hallway together. Before Josh opened the door, he leaned down to give her one final, lasting kiss.

"Would it be too cliché to say that this was the perfect night?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes. Now go before I change my mind about letting you leave."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight."

She watched him walk down the front path. As he reached the end of the lawn, he stopped and turned back to her.

"There's just one last thing I have to do to make this night more of a cliché," he said, starting to walk back towards her.

"What's that?"

He climbed the front steps until he was right in front of her. "I love you."

He lightly pressed his lips against hers, turned, and walked away. As he neared the end of the street, he turned back quickly. She was still standing in the doorway, stunned. He smiled and continued on his way. 

As he walked, he thought about what had just happened. He had wanted to tell her that he loved her for days. He had almost blurted it out after they had gone through couple's therapy with his mom and again when Andy announced that she was in remission, but he always held back, afraid that she didn't feel the same way. After a night like the one they just had, though, he just couldn't hold it in. But, after saying it, he was afraid to stick around to find out what her response would be, so he ran.

"Well, well, well…look what the cat dragged in." Josh nearly jumped when he heard Lori's voice. He saw her sitting on the front steps of their house.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself. So, what are you doing?"

"Just…thinking," he answered. He walked over to the steps and sat down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Just…thinking," she replied.

"How did things go with you and Declan?"

"How did things go with you and Andy?" She questioned, not sure if she was ready to discuss how she had walked away from the person she once thought she was in love with.

"I asked you first."

Lori sighed. "He told me he wanted to get back together."

"And what did you say?"

"That I didn't want to move backwards."

"So basically you told him no."

"Basically, yeah."

"But I thought you were still secretly in love with him."

"Enough about me. What about you and Andy?"

"Let's just say that while you didn't want to go backwards, I wasn't ready to go forwards."

"So you didn't…"

"No, we didn't."

"Then I guess you did move forward."

"But I just told you we didn't…"

"Josh, before you met Andy, you jumped in a hot tub naked with a girl you barely knew. I would say you've moved forward by leaps and bounds."

"I guess I never thought of it that way."

She stood up. "Yeah, well, that's why I'm the older, wiser sibling. Anyway, we better get inside before mom and dad start worrying." She reached for the door handle, but didn't open it. "One more question."

"Yeah?"

"If you weren't having sex," Lori began, "what have you been doing for the last two hours?"

He shrugged. "Playing G-Force extreme."

She gaped at him. "What?"

"We were playing G-Force at Andy's house."

She shook her head. "I take it back, you really haven't moved forward as much as I thought you did."

"Well, what about you?" Josh asked. "What have you been doing for the last two hours?"

"Sitting. Thinking."

"Sounds…boring." 

"Yeah, well debating whether you made the right decision about the person you may nor may not be in love with isn't always the most exciting thing in the world."

Lori opened the door and took a step inside. 

"Hey Lori. For what it's worth, I think you made the right decision."

"Well, for what it's worth," Lori said, "I think you did, too."

There was an awkward pause.

"Did we just have our second brother sister moment today?"

"I won't tell anyone if you won't."

They both smiled. "Come on, let's go."

They walked into the house and through the kitchen, where Nicole and Stephen were waiting. 

"So, did you two have fun?" Nicole asked, giving Lori a hug.

"Well, after I got over the stress of deciding whether or not to get back together with Declan…" Lori began.

"And I got over the stress of deciding whether or not to have sex with Andy…" Josh interrupted, munching on the bowl of freshly popped popcorn on the counter.

"Yeah, it was fun," they said at the same time.

"Not too much fun I hope," Stephen said.

"If you're talking about sex," Josh began, "losing my virginity on prom night is the most cliché of all things cliché. What kind of sentimental loser do you think I am?"

"You totally stole that from Andy, didn't you?" Lori asked. Josh simply nodded. And they all shared a nervous laugh. "Well, I'm going to go upstairs and get out of these shoes. They're killing me."

"Yeah, me too," Josh joked. 

"Well, I'm glad you both were able to have some uncomplicated fun," Nicole said. "And speaking of uncomplicated fun, where's Kyle?"

Lori shrugged. "Still at the dance I guess. He and Amanda had a leaky roof to take care of. Anyway, goodnight."

She and Josh headed or the stairs.

"That better not have been some strange, teenage euphemism for something else," Stephen said.

"I don't think we have to worry about that with Kyle and Amanda," Nicole replied.

"Yeah well, I didn't think we'd have to worry about that with Josh and Andy either, but we did."

"Well, our kids are growing up," Nicole said, walking into her husband's arms.

"I wish they'd stop."

"That's not exactly how it works."

"How about we just lock them in their rooms until they reach thirty." 

"Somehow I don't think that would work either."

"Then how about we lock ourselves in our room until they reach thirty?"

"That could work."

He leaned down and kissed her. 

Upstairs, Josh untied his tie, leaving it dangling around his neck. His suit jacket was already thrown on the floor. That was the beauty of a rental – someone else would have to clean and iron it. As he began to unbutton his shirt, his cell phone rang once, telling him he had a text message. He picked it up off the bed and flipped it open. 

He smiled when he saw it. He read the simple sentence over and over again. 

"I love you 2"

He wanted to call her and to hear her voice when the phone rang once again. Looking back at the screen, he smiled once more.

"Now that made it perfect" was all it said.

Author's Note: Well, this was an idea that came to me while I was trying to fall asleep the night of the finale. It's not necessarily my favorite story I've ever written, but I, of course, wanted to see more Jandy prom moments so I figured I'd write them myself. Thank you for reading and stay tuned because I've got an angsty multi-chapter fic in the works!


End file.
